From Mystic to Guardian
by Ice Queen of Candracar
Summary: Most stories start when Will comes to Heatherfield but what happened before hand? What did she do prior becoming a Guardian? This story tells her past and the adventure she has before arriving in Heatherfield.


"Please, won't someone help me?" An older man begged the crowd that his pleas were drawing together. "My brother…We were in the forest when the earthquake hit and we got separated."

"No way, we aren't going in there." One of the people in the small crowd said.

"Yeah, whatever goes in there doesn't come back!" Another person said.

"Please, won't someone help me?" The old man cried pitifully, helpless as he seemed hardly able to stand at all drawing at the heartstrings of one specific individual. A young redheaded teenager wearing a very loose boys sweatshirt with the symbol of some football team the redhead never heard of, an old pair of loose boy's cargo pants and a ratty pair of boys shoes which was actually way too big for the girl who could pass as a very feminine boy which was her intent.

The redhead was actually busy digging through dumpsters for something to eat as it had been several days already without any food as she had ran out of money over a week ago from what little cash she was able to hoard away while planning her escape from the latest set of abusive foster parents. It was like that was the only kind of foster family but the last ones were the worst. They had left her not only with numerous scars of the physical type but also of the emotional kind as well.

Sighing she joined the group as she walked up to the old man with a bit of a sad smile while ignoring her empty stomach's protests. She wasn't sure why she was doing this, no one had ever helped her when she needed it. No one cared about her so why should she care about others?

That was the funny part though, as much as she tried to convince herself time and time again that she didn't care she couldn't lie to herself. She did care about others, always had and always tried to help them despite how much pain she was in at the time. No matter what sacrifices she had to make in order to do so.

"I'll help." The redhead said while ignoring the strange looks she got. She wasn't sure if it was from the gathered people thinking she was insane for offering to go where no one else dared or the fact that her clothes were barely keeping together and was filthy.

"Hey, haven't I seen you somewhere before?" The girl with the name tag that read Maddie asked.

"N-No, I'm new here." The redhead said truthfully as she had been here only a few days. However she did recognize the girl as the one catching her digging through the trash outside that music store. "My name's Will."

"What's wrong with your voice?" Maddie asked while looking at the redhead while trying to figure out where they met before.

"I…I'm just getting over a cold." Will said giving a few obviously fake coughs but thankfully no one called her on it. She was trying to mask her voice to be more masculine so that they would think that she was a boy as she had found out rather quickly what happens to some girls on the streets.

"Wow, love the hair." The girl named Vida, according to her name tag said indicating the redhead's hairstyle.

"Now's not the time for this." Will grumbled as she turned to the old man, "Let's go find your brother."

"I'll go to," Vida said, "No way am I being showed up by the new guy."

"I always wanted to go on a dangerous quest," The strange boy whose tag read Chip said giddily, "There will be danger won't there?"

"Perilous." Vida said with a smirk.

"Na-uh." The boy whose name read Xander said shaking his head.

"Hey, I'm the sane sister." Maddie said shaking her head as she moved to stand by Xander.

"Come on then." Will said as the old man started leading the way into the forest.

"So you're new here?" Vida asked Will as she studied the redhead critically.

"Y-Yeah, I've been here for a few days." Will said.

"That's really cool, we could use some new blood at school." Chip said, "How old are you?"

"I…I just turned fifteen a few weeks ago." Will said as she started walking faster trying to move away from the two with all the questions. Before they got too deep into the forest a car's horn honking at the small group stalled their progress as a black Jeep came skidding to a halt a few feet from them as Xander and Maddie hop out.

"What did I tell you about touching my car?" Vida growls out angrily.

"Hey you went into the forest so you won't be coming back." Xander pointed out with a small smirk.

"And where my sister goes I go." Maddie added causing Vida to sigh as the anger drained from her.

"And then there was five." The older man said softly, only Will hearing him which confused her a little but before she had time to ask what he meant he started walking again.

"This way." The man said leading them through an arch of branches and vines but as they passed through it, it felt as if something rippled over Will's body.

"Did you feel that?" Vida asked looking around a little shocked. Will was about to reply but noticed that the man was gone.

"Hey, where did the old guy go?" Chip asked.

"Great, ten seconds into the woods and we're already lost." Xander joked as Will looked around a little in fright wondering what possessed her to do this. She couldn't trust the guy or these people, she didn't know them and even if she did trust wasn't something she had anymore. The man needed help though and she wasn't about to ignore him, she just couldn't ignore someone who truly needed help. It just wasn't in her.

They continued walking though as they now searched for not only one older man but two. Will had to admit that it was rather spooky as the forest grew denser as they traveled as Chip started telling them about some kind of evil witch.

"You know, they say an evil witch lives in these woods." Chip said in a spooky voice that while normally would only make the redhead scoff at anyone talking like that as it sounded like he was trying to tell a children's story around a campfire. "She has glowing red eyes, a huge crooked nose with warts the size of marbles and likes to sacrifice little kids to her demon god."

"Get real." Will sighed as she stopped and turned on the hyperactive boy with a little anger. She didn't want to hear these stupid stories, they brought back bad memories. Memories of trying to fit in with one family's kids who was her age and punishment for trying to stay out back one night with them when the camped out there making smores and telling stories a lot like the ones Chip was trying to tell but when the parents caught her out there they punished her for it.

"I'm serious." Chip stated crossing his arms in a matter of fact gesture before his eyes grew wide looking behind the redhead as the other teens' eyes did the same as if they were looking at something.

"And I'm supposed to believe there's something behind me now?" Will said as she rolled her eyes before turning and finding something or someone looking like a wraith flowing towards them. "Oh god."

"It brought friends." Vida snarled as the group huddled back to back between the wraith and the zombie like monsters who was shuffling towards them. The wraith pulled out something like a wand and cried out something before five brooms swept from the sky and caught them dragging them high into the sky causing Will to squeeze her eyes shut as the other four cried out in shock though one male voice seemed to be immensely enjoying it. Before the ride seemed to truly start the four was dumped to the ground which caused Will to cry out in a little bit of pain from hitting the ground hard.

"See new guy, this is why nobody comes into the woods." Xander growled as they got to their feet though Will seemed to be the only one having trouble.

"Well excuse me." Will groaned as she glared at the self centered boy.

"Guys, we have company." Chip said pointing towards the wraith like creature coming towards them again.

"Quick, this way." Maddie cried out as she backed into a cave or something shaped almost like a dragon's head. Will wasn't sure it was the best of ideas and was proven right when the backed into it and the mouth closed trapping them inside.

"Great, just great, we were swallowed by a cave." Will grumbled.

"Actually by a tree." Chip said looking around at the bark like walls and furniture.

"Wow." Maddie said and Will had to mirror the girl's sentiment. The place looked like a cross between a library and some kind of antique showroom.

"Welcome to Rootcore." A female's voice came from up on the higher level where the brooms that carried them there were hovering in alcoves of five different colors. Will felt a chill run through her before the wraith threw the cloak off to reveal a beautiful, bluish black haired woman stood dressed in a beautiful white outfit. "I am the white snow sorceress known as Susan."

"What's going on?" Vida asked a little angrily.

"Let me handle this." Xander said walking forward to look up at the woman before them. "Hey, names Xander and we don't want any problems here. We were just looking for a lost old man and his brother, not hat I think a beautiful woman like you would want to cause us any trouble."

"Of course I don't want to hurt you." Susan said with a slight giggle, blushing a little. "I need your help…The world needs your help. When you stepped into the forest you stepped into another dimension, a world of magic. Many years ago there was a great evil that was sealed away by a very powerful spell but the recent earthquake has caused a crack in the gates to appear which allowed some evil to slip through."

"Look, it's a nice fairy tale but we better get going, we need to find the old guy and his brother." Will said.

"Let her speak, I want o hear what she has to say." Vida said.

"They are safe, child." Susan said with a smile, "It does show your character worrying about others though which just goes to prove that you are the chosen ones."

"Chosen ones?" Chip asked, excitement clearly in his voice making Will wonder why all the cute guys were always either stupid or assholes.

"Chosen to use the mystic powers and become power rangers." Susan said walking down the few stairs to their level and handing each of them a wand with a different colored jewel in different shapes on the end. Xander was given a green one, Chip a yellow one, Vida a pink one which the girl cringed at, Maddie a blue one and Will herself a red one which to her looked like some kind of bird. A bird that almost looked like it was on fire…A phoenix.

The gem seemed to call to Will as images filed her head, images of a war long ago. Of a knight trying to kill a small child but the knight's friend stopped him and a battle taking place. A battle over the child's life when a strange…creature…a strange man took the child and ran through a portal. The child…It was so familiar but why? Who was it?

The large crystal ball near the center of the room started going crazy pulling Will from her visions leaving her a little shaken. Susan went over to the ball and looked into it, her expression growing grim as she did so.

"One of the villages is under attack, you all stay here and I will be back shortly." Susan said as a blonde girl came into the room. "Claire, please take care of our guest and make sure they don't leave for their own safety."

"Yes Ma'am." Claire said giving a goofy salute as Susan disappeared in a shower of silvery white snow particles.

"That's it, I've had enough." Will said walking to Claire and shoving the wand into the blonde's hand who looked shocked at this action.

"He's right, this is insane." Xander said giving Claire his wand as well.

"Oh come on guys, think of the adventure this could be." Chip said, a little bit of begging in his voice.

"Come on Maddie, we're out of here." Vida grumbled handing the blonde girl her wand with Maddie following behind.

"Oh come on guys!" Chip called after them handing off his wand apologetically as he rushed to follow.

"Stop! Susan wants you to stay until she gets back.

"Sorry girl but I'm not into fairy tales." Vida said.

"If you don't stop I'll cast a spell to freeze you into place." Claire cried out in a panic pulling a plain wand out and pointed it at the five just before they walked out the exit. She said something hurriedly which Will didn't understand and the blonde changed into a sheep. If Will wasn't so shocked over this she would have been laughing her ass of at it.

"Come on." Vida said though Will could tell that she was a little freaked out to. They silently walked out of the giant tree or whatever it was and started walking back from the direction they came in. They all stayed silent as each were lost in their own thoughts about what was going on.

Will was so lost in her own thoughts, berating herself for getting herself into this mess. She almost didn't recognize walking up onto Susan just as the older woman was entering what looked like a heavily damaged town. There was so many creatures that it looked almost like a fantasy convention. There were elves, fairies, centaurs, satyrs, nymphs and even dwarves.

"It's the Mystic Force!" A few of them called out bowing to Susan and the five of them. "They've come to save us!"

Will was about to protest when the group of creatures scattered when more of those things they saw earlier showed up.

"Hurry, take out your wands!" Susan cried out pulling out one herself with a silver star crystal, almost like a snowflake on it.

"We sort of left them back at the tree." Vida said scratching the back of her head just before the group of things attacked them. Will froze up on fear as the descended on the group as the others took up fighting stances. She wasn't thinking about that as Susan told them to believe in magic and they would be able to use it.

The five of them besides Will started fighting the things as Will started to shake uncontrollably as she watched the fight going on around her. She was scared of the violence as she knew every time there was someone angry around her she paid the price for it.

"Please…No…Please don't hurt me." Will whimpered as she descended farther and farther into her fear as she backed away from the group.

"Will, what are you doing?" Vida called out a angrily as she knocked one of the things down turning into dust but Will was starting to tune everyone out as she covered her ears and shook her head.

"I believe in magic!" Chip called out as he threw lightning through several more of the things turning them to dust.

"Wow Chip!" Vida called out as Will started to calm down a little as she saw Vida turn into a pink tornado blowing a few more away. Will was starting to grow even more confident as Maddie caused geysers of water and Xander controlled vines dispatching of several more

"I-I believe in magic!" Will stuttered out but nothing happened. Two things grabbed her arms and held them out to her sides as another hit her in her stomach before another one drop kicked her in the back sending a surge of pain through her as she was knocked through the air crashing down by Maddie.

Susan waved her wand at the remaining things saying something as she turned them to dust. Maddie helped a still shaking redhead to her feet smiling at her.

"Are you okay?" Maddie asked a little shyly as Will winced in pain.

"I'm fine." Will grumbled, obviously lying.

"Wow, that was so awesome!" Chip laughed.

"Yeah, we kicked some major but!" Vida laughed, obviously agreeing with the hyperactive boy.

"So, will you five accept your destiny and help defend against the coming darkness?" Susan asked smiling kindly at the five teens.

"You bet!" Chip said rubbing his hands together.

"Yeah, we so totally kick ass!" Vida said.

"All except the new guy." Xander said glaring at the redhead.

"You know what, screw you!" Will snapped, "I don't need this shit!"

"Are you sure, if you believe in yourself you will be given the power to…" Susan was saying but Will cut her off.

"Forget it, I'm out of here." Will said as Claire came running to Susan.

"Oh child, what did you do this time?" Susan said trying not to laugh at the sheep, "Anyways, if you insist on leaving Claire will show you the way."

At first Will was going to protest but as she regained more of her senses while trying to ignore the angry stare from Xander she decided it would be best to follow the sheep and get back to what she called a life though it was pretty pathetic.

The trek out of the forest was a short one and was quiet despite the few attempts of the talkative sheep trying to open up a dialogue with the redhead. Will ignored the annoying girl though as she followed and when they finally reached the edge of the forest much to the redhead's relief. Things could finally go back to normal despite how much Will wished otherwise. She really did wish that she could be a part of something bigger, a part of a family who cared for her and of friends who would truly stand by her side but she knew that was only a pipe dream.

Will knew it was stupid hanging around one place too long though but she was afraid of the cops noticing her and sending her back not of winding up in some demented super hero fairy tale thing. That was where she drew the line though, she didn't want to get close to these people because she knew it would only hurt worse when they found out the truth about her and turned on her. She couldn't take that, she refused to put herself in that situation period.

A small voice in the back of her head kept telling her that they can help her but she knew better than that. She couldn't trust them, sure she would help them if the really needed it, she wouldn't abandon anyone who needed it but they had the power while she didn't. It refused to answer her call, it must have seen what everyone else in her life had seen. She wasn't worthy of it or anything for that matter.

She sighed as she came to the damned record store again, the place she knew where the others worked but the pain in her back was hurting and she needed a mirror to check it out. Taking a deep breath she pushed into the store and frowned when she found three of them there. She didn't want to deal with them really but it was here or the park and the park didn't have locks on the bathrooms which she was hoping this place did.

"Hey Will, change your mind?" Xander asked as soon as he noticed her. "We could always use another guy around here to tip the scales."

"Tip this." Vida said playfully while shooting him the bird.

"No thanks, Vida." Xander said.

"N-No…I just…Bathroom, do you have one?" Will asked, her face turning a little red.

"Sure, its back this way." Vida said giving the redhead a strange look while walking toward the back corner where there was a small hallway. "They're there, the guys is on the left."

"Thanks." Will mumbled as Vida turned away just as Chip was coming up.

"Come on, Will, we could really use your help." Chip laughed as Will turned around and went right in the hallway. "Hey, that's the girl's!"

Will barely registered him as she walked into the room and locked it behind her. It was actually larger than she thought with two stalls and a large double sink with a nice countertop. Striping her shirt off she dumped it on the counter with her hat as she undid the bandage binding her chest facing away from the mirror while looking over her shoulder into the mirror. The multitude of scars on her back and the few on the front was nothing new but the huge bruise taking up much of her back was.

"Oh my god!" Maddie gasped walking out of a stall and staring at the redhead in shock.

"Damn you pervert, get the hell away from my sister!" Vida's angry shout came from the door as a loud pounding came from the door. Will hugged herself trying to cover up as much as possible.

"Pl-Please don't l-look." Will hiccupped as tears started forming in her eyes no matter how much she fought the. She looked to he floor shaking a little as she closed her eyes tightly in shame and fear.

"Damn it, open up right now!" Vida shouted again. Will looked up to see Maddie walking to the door and unlocking it before opening it a crack.

"I'll be out in a minute." Maddie said while Vida tried to open up the door.

"You aren't staying in there with that pervert!" Vida growled before Maddie opened up the door enough to yank Vida in there and slam it back in the boys' faces.

"Holy shit!" Vida gasped when she saw the condition of the red haired girl.

"Yeah, that about sums it up." Maddie said as the younger sister came back to Will and softly placed her hand under Will's chin and lifted it up so the two could see eye to eye. "Hey, no one is going to hurt you."

"Who did this to you?" Vida asked punching her palm angrily, "We'll kick their asses."

"I'm not going back…" Will cried as she pulled away from Maddie and grabbed the bandage to wrap around her chest again.

"Don't put that back on, let us take you to the hospital." Vida said waving at the chest binding.

"No! No hospitals." Will snapped as she began wrapping her chest, "And don't you even think about telling anyone."

"But…" Maddie started to say before their cell phone started ringing. Will looked at the phone strangely as Maddie and Vida pulled theirs out at the same time answering it.

"Will, please hang around here until we get back." Vida said, "We have to go for now, there's trouble."

"Fine." Will said though she had no intentions of sticking around.

After waiting around for a few minutes after making sure the four was gone Will made her way back to the front of the store. She had to admit it was a nice store and wished she could hang around and listen to the unfamiliar song playing and even look around but she didn't have that luxury. She was almost out of the store when a very strange man who seemed to have a little too much caffeine stopped her.

"I think your friends will be back in a few minutes young lady." The man said, "If you want to hang out you can. The name's Toby."

"Will…Wait, I th-think your mistaken?" Will said in her fake voice earning a strange look from the man.

"No, I'm pretty sure my name's Toby…I own this store." Toby said causing Will to laugh a little as he looked at the name tag on his shirt. "Anyways, Will was it, feel free to look around. There's even a fridge back there with some sodas in it."

"I can't stay, have to be going." Will said shaking her head as she winced a bit.

"You need a ride to the emergency room?" Toby asked with worry in his voice. As if he really worried about her, he probably just wanted to get her alone. It was the whole reason she dressed as a boy anymore, well a big part of the reason. That and it helped disguise her from the cops.

"No, just leave me the hell alone will you!" Will snapped with more anger than she meant as she stormed out of the store. She hurried down the street heading for the edge of town trying to ignore her stomach but yet again another visitor decided to show up as the sorceress from the woods appeared beside her keeping step with her. "What is with you people?"

"They need you, you know." The woman said softly giving Will a curious look out of the corner of her eyes.

"Like they need a hole in the head." Will huffed ignoring the strange looks of the few people they passed. "You saw me back there, I can't fight. I'm worthless…In more ways than one…"

"Now that's not true young man." Susan said a little angrily as she stopped and grabbed Will's shoulder stopping her as well. Susan backed up a step when the two locked eyes, shock clearly in Susan's own eyes. "Whatever it was that hurt you…I can help you from it."

"I don't need your help…I don't need any ones." Will growled.

"But they need your help. Just believe in yourself and the power will protect you. It will give you the power, the knowledge and the skills you need to fight. It will help you protect yourself and others from the darkness." Susan said.

"Believe! What a load of SHIT! Every time I try to believe in anything or anyone I get screwed!" Will screamed, unable to fight back the tears forming in her eyes.

"Are you all right young man?" A older man asked walking up to them.

"Go the hell away!" Will snarled turning on the guy making him back away before turning to hurry off.

"Only you can see me William." Susan sighed sadly.

"My name is WILL! Not WILHELMINA and sure the hell not WILLIAM!" Will snarled to the now shocked older woman. Susan sighed before taking Will's hands and closing them around an object.

"It has already chosen you, it won't work for another." Susan said pulling her hands away to let Will see what was like a cell phone. "I can't force you to do anything but take this and may the power protect you."

"But…" Will started to say before the woman simply vanished in a shower of silvery white particles.

Will grumbled to herself as she continued her trek out of town wanting to be gone before nightfall before those four, especially those two girls came looking for her. They had questions to things Will didn't want to answer much less talk about.

A few minutes later Will collapsed to her knees griping her head in pain as she saw a strangely familiar man in blue armor attacking who she instinct knew was the four teens. He was obviously winning and she could feel the intent to kill filling the man.

As the pain cleared she stood up facing in the direction of the forest as she felt the urge to rush to them and help. Seriously though what could she do? She couldn't do anything other than be a punching bag for those things. She just couldn't stand by though and let them die trying to protect all those innocent people who had no idea of what was going on. Her life was worthless so if she could act as a distraction by sacrificing herself while they got away then at least she would have done something good in her life.

Sighing she took off at a fast sprint towards the forest since she was close to it anyways and jumped through the place she remembered where the portal was to feel a change of clothes on her before she actually saw them. She was wearing a heavy cloak over a white blouse with red accents and a vest that actually accented what curves she had and had a strange bird symbol on it loking almost like a phoenix. She had a pair of black leather pants with a holster holding the cell phone on her wasit and a pair of black leather boots. She so didn't sign up for this but she guessed when she died it wouldn't matter if everyone knew she was a girl or not.

She jumped back with a cry though when a group of those things that had beat the hell out of her last time surrounded her. A fiery rage swept through her though, she was sick of being beaten, tired of being a victim. When the first of the things launched a fist at her face she caught it surprised that she was strong enough not only to stop it but hold onto it driving the thing to it's knees.

"I believe." Will whispered silently to herself as her fingers started feeling warm. "I believe." She said louder as her hand started glowing. "I BELIEVE!" She cried out as her hand erupted in flame throwing the thing back away from her before turning to dust.

"Let's dance." Will grinned as she threw her cloak off, pulling the phone out and flipping it open and spinning it around before thrusting it into the air crying out, "Magical source, Mystic Force!"

With a flash of fire washing over her she became temporarily scared but it disappeared quickly as she felt power follow as her clothes were replaced again with a red outfit with a helmet. "Power of fire, Red Mystic Ranger!"

She didn't mean to say that but perhaps it was the instincts that Susan had mentioned. She had another instinct though as she snapped hr fingers as she jumped off the ground as her body changed to fire shaped like a large bird and flew straight through the large group of monsters incinerating them as she hurried toward where she felt the others were fighting. It didn't take too long to reach there though as she found a pink clad warrior cradling a blue suited one in her lap and a yellow and green one blocking the blue armored man from them.

Will smirked as her body returned to normal and landed on the back of the man's head driving him face first into the ground. Smirking under her helmet she stood with her arms crossed on top the man.

"Whoa, where did you come from?" came Xander's voice from the green clad male.

"Susan?" Chip's voice asked from the other male which was in yellow.

"Guess again." Will laughed as she jumped and flipped off the man landing in front of Xander facing the armored man while drawing her magic staff and changed into in to a sword.

"You…Will…Pay for THAT!" The man cried in outrage.

"The check's in the mail little boy blue." Will quipped laughing even more. She had never felt this good, this powerful in her entire life. It was intoxicating to say the least.

"How dare…You?" The man snarled before his voice died down, cocking his head at her. "I…I feel like I know you."

"I bet you say that to all the girls." Will said as she refused to admit the same thing about him as he drew his sword.

"Familiar or not you will learn your place girl." The man snarled causing Will to back away a few steps in fear as she saw the face of her foster father for a moment imposed over the armored covered head of her foe before rage filled her.

"NEVER!" Will sobbed as she launched at the man in such anger and hatred that he could barely keep up, hew sword brutally seeking a way past his defenses though a part of her was telling her he was holding back for some reason. "I won't ever let you touch me again!" Slash! "Never let you hurt me!" Thrust, parry, slash. "Never let you use me!" CLANG!

Will stood over the man while in the back of her mind she wondered how a sword could actually make a clanging sound in a forest from landing on the ground. She was breathing heavily as the image of her foster parent and the image of the man in blue kept shifting back and forth as she started to regain control of herself.

"I'll be back!" The man in blue growled as he grabbed his sword before sinking into a spell circle in the ground.

"Wow, you so kicked his ass!" Chip said jumping around Will in excitement.

"Are you okay?" Will asked the blue girl as she was helped to her feet by the pink one as the four powered down returning to their uniforms similar to Will's own when she first reentered the forest. Will on the other hand stayed in her powered op state to hide her identity.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Will said.

"Why don't you power down to?" Chip asked as Will shook her head no.

"Don't think so." Will said as she vanished in a surge of fire temporarily blinding the others.

"Wh-Who was she?" Xander asked, "Claire?"

"Somehow I doubt that." Vida said with a strange, contemplative look in her eyes. "Somehow I seriously doubt that."

'What the hell happened to you Will?' Vida wondered sadly as she looked off to the direction of the forest's entrance.

Author's Notes

I want to thank XV-Dragon for the feedback on this as well as suggesting the name and all his help. Make sure you all read and review.

On a side not, while the first part only Susan and Will will show up al of the Witch characters will show up in the second part.


End file.
